


Взгляд со стороны

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Summary: Мне просто нужно выбрать новые очки, потому что я вчера сломал свои, а моим запасным уже лет пять, и я в них ни черта не вижу, но без очков я тем более ничего не вижу, поэтому не могу определить, нормально я выгляжу или нет, и обычно я просто делаю селфи и отправляю их Джесс, – это моя сестра, – но она на Барбадосе, поэтому я и подумал, может быть, ты мог бы посмотреть и сказать, нормально ли я выгляжу? Оценить со стороны?
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Kudos: 24





	Взгляд со стороны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [imafriendlydalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafriendlydalek/pseuds/imafriendlydalek). Log in to view. 



Кугар шел на работу, когда неожиданно услышал:  
  
– Хэй, можно тебя на секунду?  
  
Он обернулся на голос – его окликнул парень на несколько лет моложе него, с русыми волосами, изрядно отросшими с последней стрижки. Черная футболка, на которой выцветшими белыми буквами было написано: «Облизну бесплатно», слишком плотно обтягивала мускулистую грудь.  
  
Кугар приподнял бровь и уже собирался пойти дальше, поскольку не хотел знать, что от него нужно парню, предлагающему бесплатное облизывание. Но в этот момент заметил ценник, свисающий у того с очков. И это выглядело бы совсем странно, если бы они не стояли у магазина оптики, открывшегося несколько недель назад. А еще этот парень странно щурился.  
  
– Мне просто нужно выбрать новые очки, потому что я вчера сломал свои, а моим запасным уже лет пять, и я в них ни черта не вижу, но без очков я тем более ничего не вижу, поэтому не могу определить, нормально я выгляжу или нет, и обычно я просто делаю селфи и отправляю их Джесс – это моя сестра, – но она на Барбадосе и убьет меня, если я отправлю ей столько фотографий, потому что передача данных в роуминге стоит просто неприлично, кроме того, я забыл дома свой телефон, поэтому я и подумал, может быть, ты мог бы посмотреть и сказать, нормально ли я выгляжу? Оценить со стороны?  
  
Парень поднес ладонь ко рту и добавил театральным шепотом:  
  
– Я бы спросил продавца, но у нас ним, похоже, общение не задалось, и он в любом случае скажет, что все отлично, просто чтобы я свалил.  
  
Кугар, не сдержавшись, хмыкнул. Пожалуй, он мог представить, чем поведение этого парня напрягало продавца, учитывая, как он активно жестикулировал во время разговора. Не лучшее, что можно сделать в небольшом магазине, особенно если там полно очков, которые легко выбить из стоек.  
  
Глянув на часы возле банка, Кугар увидел, что должен быть на работе через полчаса. Он планировал выпить перед этим кофе, но парень в неприличной футболке заинтриговал настолько, что он решил пожертвовать нормальным кофе и выпить жижи из кофемашины на работе.  
  
Кугар кивнул.  
  
– Ладно, – сказал он и махнул рукой, предлагая вернуться в магазин.  
  
Лицо парня просветлело.  
  
– О, классно! Спасибо большое! Здорово! Я уже сто лет не покупал очки. Просто у меня всегда были армейские. Но я ушел в прошлом году, так что… – голос затих, когда тот открывал перед Кугаром дверь. – Я Джейк, кстати.  
  
– Кугар, – ответил Кугар, шагнув за порог.  
  
Они оказались в крошечном магазинчике, стены которого были заполнены очками от пола до потолка. В дальнем углу была небольшая стойка, за которой сидел сердитый продавец.  
  
– Добро пожаловать, – хмуро сказал он.  
  
Кугар кивнул в ответ.  
  
– Это настоящее имя или прозвище, как у очень крутого парня? – спросил Джейк откуда-то сзади.  
  
Кугар только улыбнулся и вручил ему очки в светлой пластиковой оправе с синими дужками. Сначала лицо у Джейка стало немного удивленным, но потом он быстро надел очки и улыбнулся Кугару, интересуясь, как он выглядит. Кугар покачал головой, и Джейк снял очки, слегка нахмурившись. Кугар передал ему другую пару, и все повторилось.  
  
Они перемеряли около двадцати штук, пока наконец не нашли нужные: с тонкой металлической оправой и круглыми стеклами. Может, кто-то другой выглядел бы так, будто хочет быть похож на Гарри Поттера, но на Джейке они просто хорошо смотрелись. В процессе Кугар узнал, что Джейк недавно ушел из армии и устроился на работу ИТ-шником в гражданской конторе. Что объясняло альтернативную футболку и давно не обновлявшуюся стрижку. Кугар лениво провел рукой по собственным волосам, которые не стриг с тех пор, как ушел из армии пять лет назад. Он кое-что знал о том, как приятно снова стать свободным и самому решать, что делать со своим телом и как выглядеть.  
  
Джейк весь засветился, когда Кугар упомянул, что тоже служил, и от его взгляда у Кугара внутри что-то заискрило. С ним давненько такого не случалось, но сейчас он был заинтересован. Он хотел, чтобы Джейк снова так улыбнулся. Он хотел узнать, почему Джейк носит такие футболки. Он хотел познакомиться со странным парнем, который каким-то образом отслужил несколько лет, хотя точно был не из тех, кто готов исполнять роль простого винтика в механизме. Кугар хотел всего этого. Да, определенно.  
  
Хотя прямо сейчас у него были другие дела. Например, нужно было идти на работу. Он, похоже, немного опоздает, но это точно будет не напрасно.  
  
– Мне пора, – сказал Кугар, прерывая Джейка в середине обличительной речи о... тигровых акулах?.. – Работа, – пояснил он, когда улыбка Джейка дрогнула.  
  
– О, хорошо, – сказал Джейк, его тон стал более сдержанным. – Хорошо, спасибо за помощь. Я правда очень благодарен.  
  
Кугар уже собирался ответить: «Не за что», когда Джейк добавил:  
  
– Можно тебя как-нибудь поблагодарить?  
  
Он улыбнулся Кугару с надеждой, и тот почувствовал, как губы сами растягиваются в улыбке.  
  
– Кофе? Завтра?  
  
И Джейк снова улыбнулся так, как Кугару хотелось.  
  
– Отлично! Я люблю кофе. Нектар богов. Я имею в виду, что это не нектар, это напиток из смолотых в порошок бобов, что немного странно, если подумать, но… – Джейк оборвал себя на полуслове, вероятно, увидев, как Кугар насмешливо качает головой. – В общем, да, кофе, завтра, вон там, в кафе через дорогу.  
  
Кугар кивнул.  
  
– До завтра, Джейк, – сказал он, выходя из магазина.  
  
– Увидимся, – отозвался Джейк. – Если к тому времени мне сделают очки. Иначе я тебя не увижу. Хотя я там, конечно, буду, но увидеть тебя не смогу.  
  
Кугар поправил шляпу и улыбнулся про себя, выходя на солнечную улицу. Да, это определенно стоило того, чтобы немного опоздать на работу.


End file.
